Basaku
, the Saiyan Berserker, is a Earthling who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become a Saiyan. Saiyan Berserker is a playable Saiyan avatar in Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Appearance His appearance is similar to that of Gotenks, with his hairstyle the same as Raditz's and while possessing facial features strongly resembling Vegeta. He wears an outfit similar to Broly's. He also features a tail. Name He and the other male Saiyan avatars appear under the name Beat (ビート) in the Hero Road mode of Dragon Ball Heroes, and he is named Basaku (バサーク) in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Biography Other Dragon Ball stories ''Victory Mission'' In Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Basaku appears as a contestant in a tournament in chapters 10. He is fighting the Namekian Berserker Kagyu but is eventually defeated in this first round, noticeably angry at this event. Basaku later returns, with an unmarked Shadow Dragon's Dragon Ball attached on his forehead, and confronts Kagyu at the World Martial Arts Tournament stage for revenge. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In the first trailer for the game, the Saiyan Berserker is in the Dragon Ball Heroes universe, fighting with Cell Jr. He then goes back to back with the Saiyan Elite, and while the two greets the Saiyan Hero, Cell attacks them from behind. Techniques and Special abilities *'Super Dragon Fist' - *'Final Flash' - *'Gladiator Bomb' - *'Instant Transmission' - *'Spirit Ball' - *'Spirit Sword' - *'Final Explosion' - *'Super Explosive Wave' - *'Flight' - Transformations Super Saiyan Basaku has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. In the Victory Mission manga, Basaku use this transformation in order to combat the Namekian Berserker Kagyu (who had fused with Piccolo). The Saiyan Berserker is able to transform into a Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan 2 After using Class-up, the Saiyan Berserker has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan 3 After using Super Class-up, the Saiyan Berserker has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan God After using the God Class-up, the Saiyan Berserker has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan God in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan Blue After using the Super God Class-up, the Saiyan Berserker has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission '' Voice Actors *'Japanese': Masakazu Morita (森田成一) Trivia *A custom character that is identical to the Berserker appears in the opening for Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, along with a character similar to the Saiyan Hero. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team)